gleethesecondgenerationfandomcom-20200213-history
Franklin Montgomery
Franklin Demetri Montgomery born "Blake Darren Corcoran" is one of the main characters in the fanfic Glee: The Second Generation This character is created by Rej621 and is portrayed by actor Carter Jenkins Biography Franklin was born in the July 9, in New York, his mother gave him up for adoption when he was 4 years old, because his mother wasn't able to raise him so he was left on an adoption center when he was found a blanket that has a initials on it is wrapped around him the initials were "A.R.C." so in his 5 years of living in an adoption center everyone calls him "Arcee",1 year later a married couple adopted him and he was renamed "Franklin Demetri Montgomery",he was adopted at the age of 6 years old. Franklin was born in the name of "Blake Darren Corcoran" his mother is Shelby Corcoran and he has two dads LeRoy and Hiram Berry and he has an older sister named Rachel Berry Personality Franklin is many sided, he is nice to everyone, but he can be tempermental sometimes if people get in his grill, he is protective on his friends. Like Santana, he insults people in a mean way but only people that he hate. He is very intelligent and adaptable to every situation and every person. He is very naive at situations. Also when he was 9 years old he suffered a lot of bullying and he created an alter-ego just to fight back. Alter-Egos Rouge Rouge is Franklin's alter-ego created in the age of 10 years old, Rouge is a violent and rude person and Franklin would become him if he gets really pissed. Relationships Ariana Styles At first Ariana and Franklin were only friends that do not interact that much in their circle of friends along with Kate and Chriss but since L'inattendu it is shown that they are bestfriends when they call each other "Munchy" Also in The Graduates Return, Ariana defends him when Kate tried to pick a fight with him. In It's Britney, Bitch, Franklin is showing a lot of jealousy towards Cameron and Ariana In The Black Swan, Ariana revealed to Chriss that she has a crush on Franklin In A Twist in Regionals, Ariana saw Franklin naked and thinks that he has a great ass, also Ariana and Franklin missed each other so much ever since the events from "The Black Swan" they sang a "Heart Attack/22" in Regionals,after winning Regionals, Ariana said that they are going to be "great bestfriends" forever Franklin then noted that she saw him naked. In Battle of the Sexes, Franklin sings a mash-up of Darren Criss' "Sami" and Europe's "Carrie" alongside Chriss and dedicates it to Ariana In The Art of Love/War, When Steffi (Franklin's ex-girlfriend) tries to get him back, Ariana fights her. In When the Big Apple....Bites, Ariana reveals to Cameron that she's in love with Franklin thus causing her relationship with Cameron to be done. In Trouble in New York City, Ariana and Franklin perform "Dress and Tie" and during the song they are very romantic to one another. Chriss Bradley Anderson As shown in early episodes Chriss and Franklin are close friends, but as mentioned in It's Britney, Bitch they are bestfriends. In Opposites Interact, they perform a mash-up of Rihanna's "Red Lipstick" and Nicki Minaj's "Saxon" In L'inattendu they perform Don't Cry for Me Argentina from the musical Evita, this marks their second duet As of The Black Swan he and Ariana confess to eachother that they both have a crush on Franklin In A Twist in Regionals he is shown to be angry when he thought Franklin and Blaine had sex In The Bitch's Den they perform Wake Me Up (Before You Go-Go), this marks their third duet In Battle of the Sexes they perform a mash-up of Darren Criss' "Sami" and Europe's "Carrie" dedicating it to Ariana, this marks their fourth duet In When the Big Apple....Bites they go to NYADA in hopes of early admissions to NYADA by forcing themselves inside the NYADA Round Room, Carmen Tibideux lets them perform, they sang Barbra Streisand's version of Billy Joel's New York State of Mind, this marks their fifth duet In Confessions of a New Direction Member, Chriss sings "I Don't Know How to Love Him" to Franklin. Steffi Prescott He and Steffi we're a couple during Middle school, they we're always together, they do things together and they planned to be married in the future, however in highschool when Steffi enrolls in Carmel High, Franklin enrolled in a different school which causes they're relationship to be over. Steffi is still in love with him, while Franklin only has unresolved feelings at her, however in Lesbian-nest Franklin finally resolved his feelings and he is over her, but Steffi still loves him, Franklin proceeds in singing Taylor Swift's "We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together" as a wake up call to Steffi which seemed to work. Kate Meyer At the early episodes it seems that Kate and Franklin we're "Finchel 2.0"''however things start to change as seen in Worth Fighting For where they had their first argument. It is revealed in L'inattendu that she is dating Charlie which hurted both Franklin and Franchessca. It seems Franklin still have feelings for her as seen in The Graduates Return when he seemed to be affected when she performed "Somethin' Stupid" with Charlie. Also in It's Britney, Bitch when she and Charlie are sexually dancing, Franklin seemed to be jealous which caused Franklin to punch Charlie and start a fight. In So It Begins, Franklin and Kate discussed about what reallly happened to the both of them and they also performed "Give Your Heart a Break" Amelia Meyer In Opposites Interact, Amelia shows interest on Franklin Blaine Anderson During a mentoring session in A Twist in Regionals,In Blaine's room Franklin tells Blaine he is curious about what it feels to kiss a guy, without any announcement Blaine kisses Franklin which shocks him,Franklin then says that it's weird that the first guy he kissed is someone who he looked up highly and also reveals that he is his first kiss. In the morning Ariana caught Blaine waking up with no shirt on and Franklin sleeping beside him she panicked and asked is they did it and Franklin then denies it. Trivia *His first kiss is Blaine Anderson. *Alot of girls in the New Directions thinks he has a great ass. *Gives lap dances to Ariana, stating he had this weird dream of becoming a stripper minus the intercourse with customers. ''(Get Sexy) He has similarities with his older-sister, Rachel Berry. #He likes musicals and he someday wants to be on Broadway. (L'inattendu) #Besides wearing Cartoon shirts and a Cheerio uniform, he wears sweaters (oftenly Reindeer sweaters) *His favorite singers are Nicki Minaj and Nate Ruess Songs Solos Season One: *Someone Like You (A Brand New Start) *Wave Ya Hand (I Am Your Mother) *Everytime'' (It's Britney, Bitch)'' *Wide Awake'' (A Twist in Regionals)'' Season Two: *It's Not Unusual (The Pursuit/Recruit Project) *Save Me (The Pink Friday Experience) *Little Things (New Directions: 1D Reloaded) *We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together (Lesbian-nest) *All The Pretty Girls (Medley) *Roman's Revenge (The Real (Other) You) *State of Grace'' (A Very Swiftie Valentine's Day)'' *Signed,Sealed,Delivered I'm Yours (Prom) *Out Here On My Own (California Dreams) *Move Along'' (Los Angeles)'' Solos (In a Duet) Season One: *Up (Shelby)'' (Old Rivals,New Rivals)'' *Red Lipstick/Saxon (Chriss)'' (Opposites Interact)'' *Fix You (David) (Worth Fighting For) *Don't Cry For Me Argentina (Chriss)'' (L'inattendu)'' *All Gummed Up Inside/All Warmed Up Inside (Blaine) (The Graduates Return) *Give Your Heart a Break (Kate)'' (So It Begins)'' *...Baby One More Time (Walker) (It's Britney, Bitch) *Heart Attack/22 (Ariana) (A Twist in Regionals) *Wake Me Up (Before You Go-Go) (Chriss) (The Bitch's Den) *Sami/Carrie (Chriss) (Battle of the Sexes) *The Jump Off/The Jump Off '07 (Cameron)'' (The Art of Love/War)'' *New York State of Mind (Chriss) (When the Big Apple....Bites) *Dress & Tie (Ariana) (Trouble in New York City)